1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a high-resolution image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of pixels of image sensors has been increased, and thus the formation of smaller pixels has been required. It is difficult to reduce the size of pixels while guaranteeing a necessary amount of light and elimination of noise. Recently, cell-separation type back illuminated structure (BIS) sensors have been introduced and significantly developed.
However, the structure of optical components such as color filters or microlenses collecting color light in a direction toward optical sensors is a factor limiting the formation of small pixels. For example, microlenses are disposed on absorption-type color filters to guide light toward the color filters. In this structure, the thicknesses of microlenses and the color filters limit the formation of small pixels.